(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying gun, and more particularly, to a body of the drying gun containing an arc diverter to reduce the noise level of a jet of compressed air while allowing adaptation of diverters in different configurations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A siphon type of drying gun of the prior art is essentially applied to dry spray coverage of water solvable painting. As illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 of the accompanying drawings, a jet of compressed air is directly introduced into a passage 91 of a drying gun through an aerated slot 81 at an angle of thirty degrees (30°) and a lower pressure is created at the jet outlet of the aerated slot 81 to produce siphon effects against the ambient air of a cover 95; and the ambient air outside the cover 95 enters into the passage 91 to mix with the compressed air before being delivered out of an air outlet 92 to dry the painted object by heat. However, the prior art is found with the following shortings:    1. It creates noise at extremely high level since the jet of compressed air directly flows into the passage 91 through the aerated slot 81, the impact of jet diffuse around the inner wall of the passage 91.    2. Whereas multiple resting ends 82 are disposed to an air inlet body 80, multiple gaps as were nozzles are formed between the resting ends 82 and a tapered hole 93 of the passage 91 in the head 90 of the gun. Accordingly, disturbance created in an air chamber 94 when the compressed air gushes into the air chamber 94 through the gaps results in instable jet to increase noise level (75 dB is measured at where 1.5 M away from the nozzle of the gun) and decrease the air amount delivered due to compromised siphon effects.    3. The compressed air consumes too much air per minute to warrant additional burden of the air compressor and increased consumption of energy since the compressed air is directly ejected into the passage 91 through the aerated slot 81.